1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical generator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electrosurgical generators having a gain calibrated RF logarithmic amplifier sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
RF generators configured for use with electrosurgical instruments are known in the art. In certain instances, one or more logarithmic amplifier, sometimes referred to as “log amps,” may be incorporated into the circuitry of the RF generators to compress a large dynamic input range to a more manageable output for a digital signal processor of the RF generator. For example, a typical log amp can have an input range that varies by 10,000 times, e.g., from about 100 μV to about 1V. Conversely, a log amp output, typically, varies by 3 times, e.g., from about 1V to about 3V. To accomplish these log amp input and output ratios, log amps typically have a very high gain bandwidth, which is fairly constant. Due to internal construction of the log amps, however, the log amps have non-linear gain dependency at their inputs, which, in turn, results in decreased accuracy of log amp sensors associated with the log amps.